Daleks: The Master Race
by MackenzieTheEpicOne
Summary: Jack Harkness and Oswin Oswald just wanted to have a normal day. Is that too much to ask? A/N: Yes, I am aware that this would never happen in the Whoniverse. It's my first story, so please be gentle. Comments are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Daleks: The Master Race**

"Jack, where are we going? It's late, let's go home!" Oswin Oswald follows her friend Jack Harkness through the empty streets of London. It's about 2AM, they've been wandering for a while. "Relax, will ya? We're just taking a walk." She catches up to him. "Jack, all I'm saying is that we should go ho—" She stops talking, taking a few steps forward before stopping completely. "What is it Oswin?" Jack asks, sounding concerned. "SHH!" She turns to look at him. "Do you hear that? It's a…screeching type sound." She starts walking towards the noise. Jack follows her to an alley way. "It was here, I heard it." Jack shakes his head. "Yeah, alright. Let's get going, okay? WE should probably go home, like you said." He turns around, getting ready to leave. Oswin grabs his arm, stopping him. "Look.." He turns back around, "What?" He looks where she's pointing, staring at the faint blue light. "What is it?" Oswin shrugs, walking closer to it. "Oswin, be careful." "Oh, shush, it's just a light." Just as she says that, the outline of a box starts to appear, pulsing in time with the light.

A blue police box materializes in the dark alley way, the soft blue light on top pulsing, illuminating the alley. Jack and Oswin look at each other, then at the police box. "What do you think it is?" Oswin stares at the box, an amazed expression on her face. Jack just shrugs, "I don't know. Only one way to find out." He starts moving towards the box, his arm extended, ready to open the door. Just as he's about to grab the handle, the door swings open. Jack withdraws his hand and practically jumps back, away from the overly excited man emerging from the police box. He has a goofy grin on his face. "Hello!" He sticks both of his hands out, offering a hand shake. Jack and Oswin look at each other before accepting his hand shake. The man pulls away first, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. "Are you two up for a little adventure?" Oswin opens her mouth to protest, but Jack speaks first. "Adventure? Sure, why not?" The man turns to Oswin, "And you?" She shrugs. "I guess so." The grin on the man's face widens. "Well then, allons-y!" He opens the door, holding it open and motioning for them to go inside. Jack and Oswin look at each other warily before stepping inside. The man goes in as well, shutting the door behind himself. He steps around the pair as they look around the impossibly big room inside the seemingly small police box. He walks up to a large control board with a big pillar in the middle. "I'm called The Doctor. What're your names?" Jack and Oswin are still stadning with their jaws practically on the floor, looking awestruck. Oswin speaks up, "This…How? This is impossible!" The Doctor turns to her. "Impossible?" She nods, "Well, yes, it's bi-" He holds up a hand, cutting her off. "Bigger on the inside, I know." Jack walks up the stairs, to the platform that The Doctor's on. "Uh.. I'm Jack Harkness. This is Oswin Oswald." The Doctor smiles his goofy smile again. "Pleased to meet you both. Now then, where to first?" Oswin seems to have snapped out of her daze. "Uh, what do you mean?" "Well," He starts, "this is my time machine. It's called the TARDIS. So, I'll ask again. Where, or should I say, when to first?" They look at each other blankly, then at The Doctor. He sighs, "Very well, I'll decide." He starts pressing buttons and flciking switches and finally throwing a big levar. The ground starts shaking. "Hold on." He announces as he grips onto a bar. The others follow his lead, gripping onto the bar and holding on. Just as suddenly as it started, the shaking stopped. The Doctor stands up, straightening his appearance. "Ah, here we are." Jack stands, along with Oswin. "Where exactly is 'here'?" He opens the door, a smirk playing on his face. "Take a look for yourself."

Jack steps out first, followed by Oswin, and finally The Doctor. They looks around, gaping at what they saw. "This is incredible!" Oswins exclaims. Right before their eyes, pterodactyls flew through the skies, a multitude of different dinosaurs roamed on the ground. The Doctor smiled, "Amazing, isn't it?" Jack nods, but remains quiet as he looks around. After a few minutes, The Doctor speaks up. "Are you two ready to go?" They both nod and say "Yes." in unison. The Doctor nods and leads them back into the TARDIS. "Where to next?" "The future?" Jack offers. The Doctor nods again. "Alrighty." He walks over to the control panel. "What year?" Jack bites his lip as he thinks. "Ahm…How about 2055?" The Doctor starts punching in numbers and pressing various buttons, going through his usual routine. The ground shakes, stops, and they all freeze. Seconds later, they arrive. The Doctor takes them outside and shows them around, explaining what had changed frowm their own time. They only stay for a few minutes, not wanting to mess anything up.

The TARDIS stops back in the alley way. "Well, you're home." The Doctor walks outside with the,. It's no longer night time. In fact, it's fairly sunny outside, the streets are full of people. Oswin looks at The Doctor with a confused look on her face. "Uh.. Doctor? How long were we gone?" He shrugs, "I don't know. Let's ask, shall we?" HE walks over to a news stand. "Uh, yes, hello. What is the date today?" The man doesn't look up from his paper as he answers. "Tuesday, September 25th, 2012." He smiles, "Thank you." He walks back over to Jack and Oswin. "It's Spetember 25th." "What?!" Oswin exclaims. "We've been away for 2 months? It only felt like an hour or so!" The Doctor bites his lip. "Well, time can be like that." She shakes her head, "No, time is time. If it was an hour out there, then it should be an hour here!" He rubs his temple, "Actually, time is more like a big ball of wibbily-wobbily…timey-wimey…stuff." Jack speaks up, "What are you even talking about?" "Time." He answers simply. Jack sighs and looks around. "Wait..Oswin, something doesn't seem right. Look around." Oswin does so and nods. "You're right. Something does seem a bit off.." They look around, trying to figure out what was wrong. The Doctor notices something on a sign. He points at it and the others turn to look at it. "He's back."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jack and Oswin stand on either side of The Doctor. Oswin looks at him, "What do you mean 'He's back.'? He who?" The Doctor starts walking towards the sign and beckond the others to follow. He stands next to the sign and points at the smiling man on it. "Him. He calls himself 'The Master'." Jack rubs the back of his neck, "'The Master'? A bit full of himself, huh?" The Doctor sighs. "I thought we took care of him last time." He continues to mutter to himself. After a few minutes, Oswin gets fed up with it. "Who is 'The Master'. And how do you know him?" The Doctor sighed, "Allow me to explain."

"He's from Gallifrey, my home planet. He's a Time Lord, like myself. Something went wrong, though, during and before the Great Time War. I thought I was the last Time Lord. That is, until a few years ago. I don't understand how he's here, alive. I watched him die him die in my arms. He refused to regenerate. I just…I don't understand." He bands on the sign lightly with his fist. "How? _How _is he still alive?" Jack looks at him. "Are you sure he died? I mean, he looks pretty alive to me." The Doctor galres at him "I know he died." "Why is he so bad anyway? What did he do?" The Doctor shakes his head. "You don't remember? He was the Prime Minister of the UK? Tried to take over the world with little robots? It was all over the news, how did you not hear about it?" Oswin and Jack shrug. "Oh, you two are no help." He starts walking down the street. The pair look at each other before running to catch up. "Doctor!" Oswin calls to him as she tries to catch up. "Where are you going?" He stops and turns around to look at her. "I'm going to find him. He's planning something…I just have to figure out what." With that, The Doctor starts walking again, followed closely behind by the others. They walk around the abnormally quiet London streets. "Doctor, look." Jack points out a bill board; plastered on it is Th Master's face. "It's him again." They stand there and watch the bill board go through the animations for the ad. At the end, something catches The Doctor's eye. Big letters appeared on the screen, spellingo ut on certain word. The one word that The Doctor had thought he'd never stumble upon again. Torchwood.

"I know where to find him." He starts walking towards the Torchwood HQ building. "So, The Master works at Torchwood?" The Doctor nods, "Exactly. Apparently he's the head of it." He sighs and shakes his head. He looks down and starts muttering under his breath, "What's he planning this time?"

They arrive at the Torchwood HQ and walk inside. The Doctor looks visibly angry. His hands are balled into fists; his face is tainted with a frown, replacing his usual smile. His entire appearance shifted from his normal joyful self to one of a man about to kill someone. It was obvious that this wasn't just about what The Doctor had told them. It was something more, something deeper. There was something else fueling his anger, and Oswin was determined to find out what that was.

As they walk around the building, The Doctor's patience level grew smaller and smaller. He groaned, "Where is he?" They continue to wander until they find an office door. Jack and Oswin look at each other as The Doctor tries the door. It doesn't budge. He takes out a little device from his pocket and presses a button. A blue light flicks on and a buzzing sound can be heard, coming from the thing in his hand. He puts it away and opens the door. They barge in and look around. There's not much in the room, some chairs, a book shelf lining the walls, a large desk near the windows with an office chair facing the windows. The Doctor's eyes narrow as he looks at the chair, then at the windows. Something in the windows reflection catches his eye, a smirk. The door behind them slams shut and the chair turns around. "Hello, old friend."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The Doctor frowns, "What are your doing here?" The Master laughs. "No 'hello'? How rude. You should know better." Jack and Oswin stand back quietly as the pair talk. The Doctor snarls. "I thought you were dead." The Master opens his arms and smiles. "Surprise." He motions over to Jack and Oswin. "I see you've picked up some new hitch hikers. Got tired of the other ones? Can't say I blame you. That blonde girl was a bit annoying. What was her name again?" He smirks as The Doctor's fists and teeth clench. "Rose." The Doctor starts, his voice low and soft. "her name was Rose." The Master nods. "Ah, yes, Rose. Pretty little thing, wasn't she? Too bad she was stupid enough to follow you. Didn't do her any good, did it?" The Doctor bares his teeth. "Don't talk about her like that." The Master waved him off and continues. "And you loved her, didn't you? The poor old Doctor was smitten with Rose Tyler. And she," He laughs softly. "She actually fell for you. You tricked her into feeling safe, only to let her down. And now, you can't ever see her again. You never got to tell her how you felt, did you? I bet she feels really stupid now. Thinking the great and powerful doctor could ever love a simple human like her. You nearly got her killed, more than once. She risked everything for you. And after her, who did you have? Martha, was it? You didn't pay much attention to her, did you? She did everyhting for you. I'm betting she would've died for you. But you never noticed. You were too wrapped up in mourning over Rose. Martha loved you, did you know that?" He smirks again. "Well, look where that got her." He leans over to see Jack and Oswin. "You might want to get out now, while you still can. The Doctor is a very dangerous person." The Doctor shoots him a glare. "This is between you and me. Leave them out of this." The Master scoffs. "Whatever you want." He snaps his fingers and the lights flick off. "What are you-?" The Doctor starts, getting cut off as something grabs his arm. The lights flick back on and the room is now filled with a few trash can looking machines and stone angel statues. The machines have two lights on their heads, along with a long scope with a blue light in it. On the "body" of it, there are little circles liging up on it and a plunger type thing, as well as a whisk type thing. The stone angel statues were scattered around the room. One was gripping onto The Doctor's wrist and two others were gripping onto Jack and Oswin. The Doctor looks around. "Daleks? The angels? How did you get them to listen to you?" The Master shrugs, "Easy. I just told them they could kill you. Not just yet. They fun is just beginning." He smirks and snaps his fingers again. The lights flick off again. When they flick back on, Jack and Oswin, along with the angels holding them, are gone. The Master turns his computer monitor so The Doctor could see. It showed a video of a containment area. The screen buzzed and Jack, Oswin, and the angels appeared. The Doctor struggles against the stone hand holding his wrist. "Let them go." The Master shakes his head. "Oh, I'm sorry, I can't do that. You're going to have to do that yourself." A scream comes from the monitor. Oswin can be heard over the static. "Doctor! Help us!" Jack sighs, "He can't hear you." "Yes, I can!" The Doctor replies. Jack looks up. "Doctor..?" "Jack, Oswin, listen to me. Are you listening?" They both nod. "Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. The angels are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink. Good luck." Jack and Oswin look into the angel's faces, which are now covered by their hands. The monitor switches off and The Master snaps his fingers. The lights flick off and on. The room is now empty, save for The Doctor, a lone dalek, and a note on the desk. The Doctor grabs the note off of the desk and reads it. As he reads, he continues to grow more furious.

The note read: _'Dearest Doctor, as you can see, your little friends are trapped with a few weeping angels. You'll be able to save them if you can get out. Oh, and I took your little screwdriver. Not going to have you cheating. Have fun. Oh, and play nice.'_

The Doctor looks up from the note and frowns. "'Play nice'?" As he says this, the dalek comes to life, beeping and moving towards The Doctor. "Ex…ter…min…ate…" It moves closer to him, pinning him against the desk. "Exterminate!" The Doctor goes up and over the desk, running for the door. The dalek turns around to face him. "The Doctor will be exterminated!" The Doctor turns, pressing his back against the door. It shoots a blue beam of liight at him. The Doctor yelps and jumps out of the way, narrowly missing the beam. It instead shoots a hole in the door. The Doctor ducks and runs through the hole, the dalek shooting at him. Just as he gets out of the office, the dalek lands a shot, hitting him right in the back. "Ah!" He cries out and falls through the door, landing on the fllor. "The Doc-tor must die. The Mas-ter must live." Luckily, the dalek hadn't made the hole big enough for it to fit through. The Doctor winces as he tries to stand up, falling back to the floor. His hand starts glowing yellow. He groans in pain and then looks at his hand. His eyes widen as he shakes his head. "No…not yet." The glowing spreads to his other hand. "I don't want to go." As he says this, he throws his head back, the glowing light shoots out of his face and hands, lighting up the hallway. The force emitting from him is enough to blast the dalek back into the room, hitting the desk. The lights disappear and The Doctor stands, looking down at the ground. He looks up and pants, trying to catch his breath. He feels around is head and face. He grabs his hair and pulls it down so he can barely see it. "Long hair? Oh, no! Am I a girl?" He grits his teeth. "New teeth. That's weird.." He feels around, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He pulls out a little device. "Oh, a new one!" He points it at nothing and pressses a button. It buzzes and the "claws" at the top open and a green light glows on top. He smiles and lets out a small laugh. "Alright…Ah..Right! Jack and Oswin." He looks around and spots another note on the elevator door at the end of the hall. He walks over and grabs it, reading it.

_'Good for you, Doctor! Looks like you've regenerated. At least you're alive. Not sure I can say the same about your friends. You might want to hurry before it's too late. Maybe you should pick up a few friends before you decide to save them. Take the elevator to the third floor. You'll thank me later.'_

The Doctor looks puzzled, but presses the call button for the elevator. When the elevator arrives, it opens to show an angel in the middle, covering it's face. "Seriously?" He groans and steps into the elevator, not breaking eye contact with the angel. "Angels? Really? Of all things, why did it have to be angels?" The elevator bings and The Doctor backs out, bumping into something. Once the doors close, he turns around, expecting to see another one of The Master's minions. Insteast, he turns to see a man staring back at him. The man squints as he looks at him. "Doctor..?"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The Doctor looks at the man. "What?" The man points to himself. "Uh. It's me, Rory." The Doctor shakes his head. "I don't know a Rory." Rory sighs and whistles. "Amy, it's clear." A woman poker her head out from around the corner. "Thanks. Oh, hey Doctor. What are you doing here?" The Doctor looks at her and tilts his head. "Do I know you?" "C'mon Doctor, quit playing around." Rory says, frowning. "I'm sorry, I don't know you two. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go save my friends." He starts walking past them. Amy pulls out the same device that The Doctor has. She presses the button, starting it up. The Doctor stops when he hears the buzzing. He turns around and looks at her. She just smiles back. The Doctor reaches into his pocket and pulls out his own sonic screwdriver, identical to the on ie Amy's hand. "How did you..?" "You gave it to me. Told me to hold onto it." "This is why I hate time.." He grumbles. "Fine. Since both of you seem to know me, care to join me?" Amy shrugs. "I'm always up for a challenge." Rory nods in agreement. "Good. I need to find where he's keeping my friends."

They start walking down the hallway, trying doors as they go. Rory speaks up when they reach the end of the hall. "We've searched everywhere. Are you sure they're here?" The Doctor nods. "Yes, I'm sure." He takes out his sonic screwdriver. He presses the button and moves it along the wall. "Not everywhere.." He taps the wall, putting his ear against it. He presses a spot in the wall and a door slides open. He smiles triumphantly and walks through. Amy and Rory follow him inside. Once inside, the door slides shut behind them, mechanically locking. They look around the room and notice a large curtain on one side of the room. The Doctor goes over and pulls the curtain back. Behind the curtain is a glass wall, revealing Jack, Oswin, and the two weeping angels. The Doctor bangs on the glass. "Jack! Oswin!" "Doctor?" The Doctor motions for Rory to come to him. "Rory, look at this angel. Don't look away. Don't even blink." Rory nods and stares at one of the angels, The Doctor stares at the other. Jack and Oswin turn around. "Doctor! Thank god you're alright. What happened? We heard screaming and then the ground shook. Now you look different." He nods. "Regeneration. Keeps me alive. We have to figure out how to get you out. Maybe if I could just.." A loud bang sounds behind them, cutting off his train of thought. "Doctor!" Amy yells, backing away from a stray dalek that shot through the door. She backs up until she bumps into The Doctor, causing him to jump slightly. "Stand in front of me. Wathc the angel. Like I said before, don't look away and don't blink." Amy nods and The Doctor turns around to face the dalek. "Hello there, little fella." He smiles and waves nervously. The dalek moves towards him slowly. "You are The Doc-tor. The Mas-ter wants to see you." The metalic voice of the dalek rings through the room, creating a slight echo. The Doctor smirks slightly. "Com and get me." The dalek moves closer and shoots his laser at The Doctor. Once again, he jumps out of the way, narrowly missing the beam. It hits the glass, shattering it. As it hits the glass, it bounces back, hitting the dalek. It creates a small explosion as the dalek is thrown back, pieces breaking off of it. The light in the scope on its head slowly fades away. "Jack, Oswin, look at the angels and move in between them." They nod and do so, the angels still standing still. "Okay..Now, blink." The both blink and when they open their eyes, the angels are both facing in, towards them. "Good. You can come here now." Oswin looks puzzled. "But, won't they move if we look away?" The Doctor nods. "Normally, yes. But they're looking at eachother, keeping them stationary." They all nod. "Let's get out of here." They step around the broken dalek and follow The Doctor out of the room.

AS they walk around the building, they keep their eyes open for any more signs of danger. They make their way to the lobby safely and head for the doors. As they start walking out, something on a TV catches The Doctor's eye. He goes over to it and turns up the bolume. It was a news segment and the announcer looked slightly panicked as a picture of The Master pops up onto the screen. _"This just in: the head of Torchwood has been seen along with mechanical beings and moving statues. This man and his companions are extremely dangerous. Avoid them at all costs. If you happen to see them, run away or approach with ectreme caution. I recommend that everyone stays indo—" _The announcer looks up at something out of the frame. _"Hey, whatre are you—" _A familiar "Exterminate!" can be heard, followed by a beam of light hitting the news caster, causing him to disintegrate into a pile of ashes. The picture goes staticy before cutting off completely. "Doctor, hurry!" Amy calls to him, beckoning for him to follow them. He snaps out of his dazed state and nods, following the others out of the building. "Keep your eyes peeled for any daleks or angels. Anyhing that might look suspicious." "What, like that?" Jack points at a fountain. It's missing the characters that were there before, water now spurting out from a broken and exposed pipe sticking out of the ground. "Yes. Like that. Don't go wandering off alone now." They all nod and follow The Doctor to a large building. "He's here.." The building is surrounded by statues and daleks. "How are we going to get past them?" The Doctor pulls out 5 keys on strings. "These," He starts as he passes them around. "are made from parrts of the TARDIS. It will help you blend in. It forces the attention away from you, so you're there, but not entirely." They all nod and put their keys around their necks. They walk into the building without trouble. Inside, there are even, more of The Master's minions. The Doctor puts a finger to his lips, reminding the others to be quiet. They nod and follow him through building and up to the boss's office. The Doctor reaches out and grabs that hangle. He slowly turns it and pushes the door in. Once again, The Master is sitting in a chair, facing the windows, looking out at the chaos he has caused. He turns the chair around and looks at them, or _through_ them, because of the keys. "Oh, take those ridiculous thigns off." They all look at The Doctor and he nods, taking off his key. The others follow suit. The Master laughs softly. "See, now that wasn't so hard." The Doctor snarls at him. "Why are you here? This world… These people.. They mean a lot to me. And if you want to take it, you'll have to go through me. I'm not going down without a fight." The master shrugs. "Fine, have it your way." He snaps his fingers and the lights flick on and off. As the lights comes back on, Jack, Oswin, Amy, and Rory are all being held by weeping angels. The Doctor is surrounded by daleks. "You never play plau fair, do you?" The Doctor sighs. "Fine, we'll play this your way." He takes out his sonic screwdriver and turns it on as the daleks move in around them, virtually trapping him. "Exterminate!" He points it at one of the daleks and sparks start slighting out of it. "Ex…Ex…Ex…" He points it at the other daleks, earning the same reaction. As the sparks and smoke settles and clears, the daleks turn towards The Master. "Doc-tor…good. Mas-ter..bad." The Master looks over at The Doctor with a surprised look. "No..How did you..?" The dalek shootshim before he has a chance to finish his sentence. One after the other, the daleks shoot him ,each shot reducing his regeneration energy. "Please, Doctor .. Don't do this! You said you don't like killing people. You said everyone deserves a second chance. Please!" The Doctor shakes his head. "you're all out of changes." The Master takes one final hit before disintegrating into ashes. With The Master gone, the weeping angels and the daleks disappear, freeing The Doctor's friends. "It's over…" The Doctor starts, "It's finally over."


	5. Chapter 5

**EPILOGUE**

They all make their way outside and into the streets. There's debris everywhere, but all of the statues are back in their rightful places. The Doctor says his goodbyes to Jack and Oswin, for now. He takes Amy and Rory to his TARDIS and takes them back to their time, promising to return. Amy stops him before he leaves. "Where are you going to go?" He shrugs. "Where ever or when ever someone needs my help." She sighs. "Don't travel alone, okay?" He nods. "Promise me." He smiles and crosses his fingers over both of his hearts. "Cross my hearts. Promise." She smiles back. "Be careful Raggedy Doctor." She kisses him on the cheek before going to catch up with Rory.

The Doctor watches them walk away, a sad smile creeping onto his face. He goes back into the TARDIS and goes back to present day. He thinks for a moment before running out to find Jack and Oswin.

After running around for a little, he spots them in a park. He runs over to them and smiles. "Doctor?" Jack and Oswin stare at him. "Would you like to join me? Travel with me? It'll be a blast." They both look at each other and nod. "Yes." They say in unison. The Doctor grins and leads them to the TARDIS. "Where do you want to go?" Oswin smiles. "Surprise us." He smiles and punches in numbers. He fixes his bowtie and his clothes. They reach their destination and The Doctor opens the door. A bright light engulfs the room and they walk out of the TARDIS, only their silhouettes can be made out. The door slowly closes, cutting off the light and leaving the TARDIS in the dark.

THE END


End file.
